


Kindred Spirits

by Itsameemile



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Angst, Guzma has daddy issues, Reader loves bug Pokemon, Romance, Slow Build, Verbal Abuse, and Aaron is her little brother, get ready kiddos, looker and reader are homies, reader is a pokemon researcher, reader is from sinnoh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsameemile/pseuds/Itsameemile
Summary: After Looker tells her of rare bug-type ultra beasts located on the islands of Alola, the lead researcher in insect Pokemon drops everything to discover everything she can about the strange creatures.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Guzma is unfortunately not in the prologue. This is to give some insight into reader's background as a researcher and some information about her partner Larvesta as well as her baby bro Aaron.  
> Weekly to bi-weekly updates, hope everyone enjoys this story!

     The sky was completely clear on the docks of Sunnyshore city, the sounds of Wingull and Pelipper echoed through the salty sea air. The young woman heaved her monstrous suitcase onto the dock, grunting at the weight of her research supplies hidden within the bags confines. The city filled with people running across the solar panel platforms, running from the market to Julia's house to get some ribbons, even getting a great view of the beaches and cityscape from the lighthouse on the edge of town.

     The Pokemon expert sighed sadly. As excited as she was to go to a brand new place and research brand new Pokemon she’d only been back in her home country for a few weeks. She checked her old-school poke-tech on her wrist, expecting her little brother’s shift at the league to end shortly so he could see her off. As proud as she was to be the elder sister of one of the elite four, she felt a pang of guilt knowing the beatings his Pokemon took on the regular.

     She too was a trainer back in the day, and just over a decade ago went all across Sinnoh challenging the gyms the country had to offer before she realised she didn't have the knack for battling as her rivals. She instead took an apprenticeship with professor Rowan before discovering her affinity for bug Pokemon. Now in her mid-twenties she was the leading researcher in bug types, having been almost all over the world doing research on them, studying their evolutions or inquiring the lack thereof as well as cataloguing migration patterns for certain butterfly Pokemon. After each new place she would visit however she made a point to return home and share her research with Professor Rowan and her baby brother.

     Aaron always loved when she returned home with strange new bug types he’d never seen before, most recently she’d brought home two Larvesta who’d been hatched in Unova and given one to him. The young researcher found their eggs abandoned by her work site in Lostlorn forest, not expecting fiery larvae to emerge when she took them in. She was, however, pleasantly surprised by the two of them and happily took them around the countryside while she continued her work. When she presented them he smiled ear to ear, eyes lighting up with stars.

     “They’re bug/fire, only ones of that kind, I think. At least I haven't seen any other Pokemon like them!” She’d told him she scooped one up and twirled it in the air.

     “I love her! Can I keep her? She’ll be amazing in battle, what's her evolved form like? Will it be able to use fly? Oh I hope so, Yanmega and Scizor have wings but-” Aaron rambled on excitedly for half an hour, presenting his sister with all sorts of questions about the Unovan Pokemon. She placed the Larvesta’s ball in his hands and he crushed her in a hug.

     Shortly after he had to return to the league though, claiming he can't let “some kid” steal his spot in the elite four (despite only being 21 himself), thanking his big sis again for the Pokemon, stating proudly he’ll train her hard so she can make her ‘momma’ proud. She giggled at this and waved him off for work, heading back to their small house on the beaches of 202 so she could share her Unovan research with the professor. Unfortunately she barely got everything unpacked before she had to leave again.

     This morning she got an encrypted email from her friend Looker with an attachment that just said “Alola”. She opened it instantly, wondering what was so important he had to hide it from his boss. The email contained a collection of photographs: a few of them seemed to be a large red Pokemon with defined muscles, antennae and a, proboscis, of sorts? The second of a very thin white Pokemon with long thin antennae and graceful long limbs. They were nothing like any Pokemon she’d ever seen before. Underneath the files was a short biography of the two that Looker had so kindly written, as well as a brief note:

 

>      “Dearest (Name) I hope your research is going well, I'm aware that you haven't yet visited Alola or Kalos quite yet (to my dismay, I haven't been stationed in Sinnoh since first meeting you and I do so miss your oran berry pie) but, upon coming into contact with these strange creatures I thought I ought to tell you they appear to be extremely rare and powerful bug types. I believe that mayhaps this will be imperative to your current research on bug Pokemon. I shall tell you more when you arrive.
> 
> PS: Revealing this information is a breach of security and you will be arrested by the international police if this information is spread
> 
> PPS: Do hurry, they’re causing quite a mess here and we will have to deal with them eventually.
> 
> PPPS: I have ingredients for Oran berry pie, should you feel apt to bake one.
> 
> Adieu, Looker”

 

     And with that she hastily packed all her research supplies away and booked a ride on the fastest ship to Alola. If Looker wanted her there she ought to go, he was a dear friend to her after their meeting a few years ago. She’d helped him around Sinnoh when he was investigating team Galactic, even lending him the guest room and feeding him from time to time. However, since then she hadn't seen him and heard only little of his mysterious adventures. Despite this, she trusted him completely and knew how invaluable this experience would be for her work. Seemingly undiscovered bug-like Pokemon roaming Alola? The mere thought of seeing one in action excited her to her very core, and the thought of catching one? She left behind anything she could buy in Alola, and set off without a second thought.

     After flying to Sunnyshore to catch the last minute ride she sent her brother a short holocast telling him she’s had to leave, Aaron responded by nearly throwing the device across the room, begging her to stay until he could say goodbye. So she waited for her baby brother to come running down the docks of Sunnyshore, like he always did whenever her wanderlust urges pulled her to the four corners of the earth. Within a half hour the young man came barrelling down the docks like an angered Tauros, eyes set on finding his sibling and giving her a piece of his mind for leaving so soon.

     “There you are!” he shouted down the docks and began sprinting towards her. “What gives? You can't just up and ditch me like this, you’ve only been here three weeks, you normally stay at least three months!” Despite its childish tone the sound of his voice pulls at her heart. She didn't really want to leave without a sufficient visit, but an opportunity like this just couldn't be overlooked. She reached out and patted his head, trying to tame his stubborn green cowlick.

     “Sorry Aaron, I” her voice falters, wondering if she should tell him exactly why she was leaving. “I got some important news, Alola’s got some wicked rare bugs kiddo I just have to go” He scoffs loudly and rolls his eyes. The elder chuckles at his antics.

     “You know you never wanted me around when we were kids, when I left to challenge the gyms you didn't hesitate to stuck your tongue out at me and say good riddance. To my face even!” She reminisced.

     “That was over ten years ago! I was _eight_ (Y/n).” She reaches around his shoulders and tugs him into a halfhearted headlock and giving him a light noogie. He grabs at her arms and tries to pull them off, a little more forcefully than intended but they’re both laughing either way. “I’m gonna miss you y'know, this place just ain't the same without you.” she smiles bitterly, trying to change the subject.

     “I’m sorry our work schedules don't coincide very well kiddo, but I promise when I come back I’ll take you to Kalos to meet Viola” His cheeks flush at the mention of his ‘celebrity’ crush: the popular photographer who, like you two, also had a knack for bugs.

     “Yeah yeah, OK I'm done being mushy. Get outta here.” his sister feigns a pain in her chest. Dramatically swinging an arm over her head and placing her remaining hand over her heart.

     “Aaron you wound me, must you always be so cold when I mention your lady love?”

     “Get on your ship or so help me.” The researcher lets out a full hearty laugh, before she envelops her sibling in her arms, kissing his cheek and grabbing her suitcase. She begins to walk away before turning around and giving him an assuring smile.

     “I’ll be back before you can even evolve that Larvesta” she calls back cockily.

     “Is that a bet?” he shouts back.

     “Maybe” She sticks her tongue out at him before boarding the large ship at the end of the dock, handing the sailor her trainer ID. He grunts unenthusiastically, shoving the card back in her hands before yelling to his compatriot down the gangway that all passengers are aboard. The second sailor signals to the captain and the boat shifts under the young woman's feet. She shakes slightly, not a hundred percent used to the feeling of ships starting to take off. She runs down starboard to the ledge and waves frantically at her brother who’s running down the dock, waving his arms and shouting frantically at his sister that he loves her and hopes she has a good time. She shouts back at his fading form, hoping the chopping water doesn’t drown her words out before sliding down onto the floor of the deck.

     The researcher grabs her knees and holds them in place, before pulling the single pokeball from her belt and allowing the small Pokemon inside to get a breath of the fresh sea air. Larvesta upon release huddles into her trainers side, rubbing its soft head long (y/n)’s calves. She pats its head gently before scooping up the small little larvae in her arms.

     “Ready to meet all the Alolan Pokemon? I hear it’s real hot there, you’ll like it I promise.” Larvesta cries out in approval. “Good, I’m glad you're excited too.” She presses her face into the small creatures thorax. Smiling slightly, wondering just what was in store for the two of them in the coming months.

     Deep down, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the thought of being up against such powerful foes. She lightly touched the scars along her upper arm, the shaky memories a sudden reminder of what happens when you aren’t prepared for the worst.

     For now she focused on the smell of the wind, the gentle humming of the Pokemon in front of her, and gentle crashing waves melodically pushing them along.


	2. Oran Berry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in Hau'oli city, the researcher searches for her companion Looker. On her way to the motel on route 2 she finds Guzma on the street getting screamed at and finds herself accidentally getting involved in a strangers family life.

      The boat ride to Alola’s Melemele island took about a day and a half, longer than the woman had anticipated but not so long that it annoyed her. The boat ride from Sinnoh to Kanto was something she often bitterly remembered, should it have been on a cruise ship instead of a cargo carrier it would have been a breeze. However trying to sleep for a week straight on a cot made from boxes and extremely static-y, worn Mareep wool blankets was vexing, to say the least.

      This ship however was made to carry passengers, it frequently brought people to the tropical islands. Sinnohians often try to escape the frigid cold in the dead of winter by taking to warmer places in the later months. It was an expensive ride, but from what she’d been told by friends who visited the islands themselves the trip was definitely worth the money.

      Most would say that she was here for business, not pleasure. Even when she found herself on the beach trying to relax work always made its way back into her mind. Ah the life of a researcher was never anything but inquiries and connections made in the dead of night. As much as other hope to escape work from time to time, research was her life, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

      Larvesta remained curled up on the bed, her body twitching softly in her sleep as she nestled herself further and further into the confines of her owner's bed. She’d turned the blankets into a makeshift cocoon in the night, leaving her companion out in the warm night air. She didn't have the heart to steal the covers back from the lazy little insect, but was forced when she heard the captain over the PA announce docking within the hour.

      “Hey little one, c’mon it's time to get up” she scratched the Pokemons fuzzy head, making sure to avoid the heat of her curved horns. The poke stirred silently, peering up with half lidded turquoise eyes. She let out an irritated skree before groggily crawling out of its blanket fort. “C’mon we have to see the ship pull in, it’s the best part!” With that the researcher scooped up her tiny assistant and perched her up on her shoulder before grabbing her massive suitcase and heaving it out the room and through the halls.

      She could never get sick of the smell of ocean water, while others may wrinkle their nose at the crude underlying smell of Tentacool, she would inhale freedom in its purest form.  The ocean reminded her of her little cottage house by Rowan's research facility, where it was always sunny, mild and calm, as well as going out for rides with Aaron on their mother’s Lapras along the beaches of Sunnyshore city in the summers of her childhood.

      As she gazed into the endless expanse of deep blue waters, she couldn't help but worry a bit about this expedition. Aaron always worried when she came home, covered in scratches and looking a little worse for wear. She couldn't help it: while she always brought Pokemon with her for protection, rarely ever did she send them into battle. More often than not taking hits not meant for humans, walking away with hundreds of cuts, scrapes, and burns. She cared far too much about the well-being of all Pokemon to send her old team after them. The ones she still had were far too powerful now for her line of work, and she left them with Aaron most of the time, scared that they would unintentionally hurt some of the wild native pokes wherever she went. She sighed bitterly, kissing the little Larvesta's head with a degree of sadness.

     She was never the best trainer.

     Thankfully she didn't keep Larvesta around as a battle Pokemon, despite her being completely capable. She was young and knew a variety of advanced moves (egg moves, she speculated; Volcaronas are powerful and dangerous creatures who knew a plethora of fire-type attacks)  but unlike her sister, who remained with Aaron, she was incredibly lazy. When doing a technical analysis the researcher rendered her “Mild and likes to take plenty of siestas” (evident in the amount of napping she does), making her an excellent candidate to train. However the bug expert just didn't have it in her to send her little girl into battle. Just thinking about it made the scars along her arm itch uncomfortably.

     She ignored the urge to dig her nails into the raised, purplish remains of old wounds.

 

     The boat pulled into the docks of Hau’oli city with extreme precision. The captain announced unloading would commence over the PA. and a crowd of Sinnohian tourists wandered onto the deck, sporting beach hats and tacky, avuncular floral print shirts. Some even sporting Alolan Exeggutor and Comfey. She cringed lightly at the sight, wondering what the natives thought of the terrible polyester garbs. Despite the awful shirts, it filled her with joy to see the excitement in their eyes as they got from seeing a brand new country.  Many groups broke off from the crowd, going off to find tour guides or workers who would throw leis around their necks and greet them with excessive happiness. They flashed their passports and trainer cards at the men at the entrances to the city. Alola was famous for being a kind and welcoming place with few rules surrounding tourism.

     After the crowd had dispersed the researcher heaved her stuff off the dock and onto the walkway, Larvesta nuzzled into her neck carefully. One of her boat-mates began to loudly complain about how hot it was, she smiled bitterly reciprocating the feeling. This was definitely absolutely nothing like typical Sinnoh weather. The sun was scorching hot in comparison, and despite being in denim shorts, a t-shirt and sandals it still felt like far too much clothing. She figured she’d go shopping later, after all her most recent publishing left her some extra money and she barely took anything but work-related stuff with her. As she began to leave the docking area and enter the large city she stopped by one of the greeters who worked at the docks. The young woman looked uncomfortable in her flower crown and dress, avoiding the gaze of most tourists, probably hoping nobody would directly approach her. (Y/n) waved at her and she perked up nervously.

     “E-excuse me, sorry, welcome to Hau’oli city, um, tour guide signup is to the left, we have plenty of bookings still available. I’m Sara, if y-you have any questions I’ll answer if I can!” She half-shouted nervously. The greeter blinked hard, biting down on her lip.

     “Oh, I just need a map, that's all. Paper if that's possible.” her eyes light up in relief.

     “Of course, right this way!” Sara grabs the other woman’s hand and begins guiding her to the tourist building.

     “By the way, do you know how to get to the motel?”

 

     Roaming the streets of Hau’oli City with a large unfolded paper map, giant suitcase and small bug Pokemon earned her quite a few strange looks, but the researcher didn't care. She needed to get to the motel on route 2 as soon as possible to meet up with Looker.

     “Left from the docks, okay... Right then continue straight.” she mumbled to herself, padding along her destined course carefully, trying to avoid bumping into tourists and natives alike. A young man with dark green hair offered her help with her bags but she politely declined, saying she was fine on her own. She reached the end of the street and saw the Pokemon centre on the corner -confirming she was going the right way- looking up and seeing the big sign with the number ‘2’ in the distance. She sighed in relief: despite being a renowned Pokemon researcher with many extensive published works, she was terrible at reading maps (which often got her into tricky situations, as her wayward tendencies brought her strange and exciting places where she would quickly get lost).

     The young woman hurried along route 2, several trainers calling out to her upon seeing Larvesta and challenging her to a battle. She would then have to explain that she wasn't a certified trainer at the time and they would groan in frustration before going back to their posts along the road, waiting for others to wander into their line of sight. Every time one of them shouted at her her heart would jump out of her chest, never actually noticing them with her eyes scanning over her map. She stopped in the middle of the path, looking up to her left to see a sign for the motel. Folding the map up and jamming it in her back pocket, she hastily scanned the area before seeing her destination in the distance. She looked down at her little assistant, who’d halfheartedly been ‘Pushing’ the suitcase with her head -often taking ‘breaks’: crawling on top of it and holding the map between her little feet for her friend-  and scooped her up in her arms, setting her back on her shoulder where she gripped tightly into the t-shirt’s material. She picked up her pace, trying to get her heavy suitcase in a motel room as fast as possible so she could contact looker and set up a meeting.

     As she treaded up the path she began to hear loud angry sounds coming from up ahead. Instinctively she held Larvesta close to her before realising the noise was coming from a medium sized house up the road, and distinctively sounded like two loud men arguing. She sighed, hoping she could just stay on the other side of the road and avoid the house. Just to be safe she politely asked her little poke to get in its ball. Larvesta squinted at her lightly, as if to say ‘why bother’ before doing as it was asked and returning to the confines of its ball. She skirted along the edge of the road, trying her best not to listen in on what she assumed to be a personal  argument.

     “You useless trash, how dare you talk to me like that, after all you’ve done!” A man shouts. The voice sound older, probably a man in his 40’s or 50’s, ruthlessly cold and filled with rage.

     “After all I’ve done?” the second voice scoffs loudly. His voice is strained and gritty, like he's barking through his teeth. “Oh please old man, I ain't done shit compared to whatever the hell you’ve done. Look at mom for fucks sa-” The sound of broken glass cuts the second voice off as a golf putter is propelled through the window. Upon hearing shattering (Y/n) jumps back, tensing up as the club hits the ground, landing with a ‘thunk’ into the dirt just a few feet away from her. She lets go of the handle of her suitcase and runs over to investigate. She picks up the putter, upon investigating she realises it's an old model, made from solid metal with several dents in the handle and scuffs on the end. She couldn't help but think of how impractical it would be in an actual game due to its weight.

     But as a weapon? It could probably do some serious damage.

     “ -hey what the fuck are you doing?” The front door flung open and a duffel bag was thrown out onto the lawn.

     “Get out of my house Guzma, you're no son of mine.” The older voice spat the venom with complete equanimity; as if saying such things was second nature at this point. She ran to the side of the house and peered around the corner, watching as a man in a pink polo shirt and khaki dress pants began throwing articles of clothing and a mishmash of things out the front door. Finally a young man was pushed out the door. He was hurling profanities at his father, swinging the duffel bag over his shoulder and roughly shoving the scattered items in it. His father turned to spit on the ground before slamming the door shut again.

     Gripping the side of the building with one hand and the heavy metal club with another she quickly contemplated interfering, she had to leave. She looked at the younger man gathering his items from the dirt. His thick brows were furrowed in a mix of emotions, defined jaw set in a frustrated scowl. She looked down at the club, wondering just what the hell was going on here. She knew she shouldn’t get involved in a stranger's life, especially after what she just saw, but when she saw him reach a large hand to his face and rub his eyes angrily she knew she couldn't just do nothing.

     She carefully ducked around the house and began to approach the man from behind, Guzma if she heard right. She moved the club under her arm and began picking up some of the things his father had launched out the door, the items were scattered all over, and were anything from baggy sweaters to Komala print pyjamas to a framed photo of a young kid holding a terrified looking wharf roach Pokemon in his arms. She smiled at the photo briefly, before realising it might look weird to be staring at a stranger’s childhood photographs. She looked up, Guzma was on the other side of the lawn and didn't hear her footsteps over his own mumbled curses and heavy stomping.

     She cleared her throat softly behind him. Guzma jumps slightly, his hunched over form straightens, swinging around to meet her gaze. His steely grey-blue eyes met hers and his brow furrowed harder. She stiffened slightly, now getting a close look at him she realised he was barely older than her, with harsh masculine features, pointed nose and thick white hair with a black undercut. She swallows hard, gripping slightly harder at the items in her hands. The harsh pounding of her nervous heart bringing her to the realisation that this may not have been such a great idea.

     Okay it was a shit idea and she knew it.

     “What the hell do you want lady?” he growled angrily at her. She responded by shoving the articles of clothing and picture frame into his hands. He raises a brow at her, grabbing the clothes in one hand and photo in the other. He mumbles a short “thanks” before jamming the clothes in his duffel bag and looking wistfully at the photograph. He flips it over, pulling the photograph from the frame and shoving it into the back pocket of his saggy black joggers. He drops the frame and crunches the glass under the heel of his sneaker with a smirk. He turns to look at the woman in front of him, intrigued why anyone around here would bother helping _him_ , of all people, out. He quickly notices the metal bat under her arm and his eyes go wide. He stands up straight and glares down at her.

     “Just how much of that shit did you see girlie?” he growls lowly, jamming his hands in his pockets.

     “A lot, I think. ” She scratches her upper arm nervously. He grimaces, hunching back over in defeat, there was no point keeping up the big bad Guzma act after she’d seen all that. He groans lightly.

     “So what now, you’re gonna run off and tell everyone about how big bad Guzma got kicked out of his daddy’s house? Pfeh,” He snorts sarcastically.  “don’t fuckin' bother my name ain't worth shit ‘round these parts anyway.” She chuckles nervously.

     “I don't really have anyone to tell” in her anxiety the end of her statement sounds more like a question. “I just arrived from Sinnoh today” She assured him. He visibly loosens, hanging his head in relief and letting out a deep shaky breath.

     “Right well, ya better keep to yourself about this, or big bad Guzma will come find ya for a beatdown.” She giggles softly at his attempt to sound bad ass, before pinching her fingers together in front of her mouth and tracing the curve of her lips, smiling.

     “My lips are sealed.” he chuckles lightly at her, reaching back and tugging nervously at the hair on the back of his head. His smile fades as he looks over to the empty window of the house. Suddenly (y/n)’s poketech goes off, signalling she had to get the motel. If she doesn't get there soon Looker will assume the worst.

     “I’m sorry, I have to go. Its work.”

     “It's fine I,” he breathes a sigh of defeat, looking through the window into the house. “I need to get outta here anyway.”

     “Will you be okay? Do you have somewhere to go?” she exclaims.

     “Yeah, I got a place.” he mumbles back.

     “I guess, I’ll see you around?” She’s hopeful. She wants him to say yes, she’s not sure exactly why. Without a doubt he was extremely handsome, but it wasn't just about being attracted to him. She couldn't put her finger right on it, she just wanted to keep him around. She chalked it up to worrying about his well being. After all she’d seen how could any decent human not worry?

     “I wouldn’t count on it” he mumbled. She frowned, brows furrowed. He quickly winked and flashed a cocky smirk “But never say never.” her frown was quickly replaced with a small smile. She nodded at him before running off to grab her suitcase on the side of the path. She waved her arms frantically from several meters away, trying to get his attention.

     “See you later Guzma!” his grip tightens on the strap of his duffel bag. He could definitely get used to the way she says his name.

 

     When she opens the motel doors the women at the counter jump slightly, likely hearing all the shouting from just down the way. They both breathe out sighs of relief and (Y/n) asks if there are any rooms under the name Looker. After they tell her it’s the first on the right she wheels her suitcase out of the small front-desk room and knocks on Lookers door.

     “What's the password?” you hear looker mumble through the wood, frustration evident in his voice. He’s doing this as a ploy for revenge, there's no way anyone other than her would knock on his door. She sighs, thinking for a moment that she could play along with his game before she’s struck with an idea.

      "I’ll make you my oran berry pie if you let me in” the door lock clicks and it's swung open. Looker peers out the door, checking to see if anyone is watching them before grabbing his friend's arm and pulling her in.

      “I’m holding you to that statement, even though ‘oran berry pie’ was the password.”

      “It’s good to see you too Looker.” his hair has gotten greyer since she last saw him, signs of the stress of his job peppering along the sides of his hairline, other than that he still remained the “mysterious gentleman detective” he so claimed to be (all of these traits were, to a degree, true. While he is a good looking man and a detective, the only thing mysterious about him is how he manages to know the restaurants of every country he visits before actually visiting him). The two catch up briefly, before deciding to get to business.  

     “The two I showed you before, in the email? They are UB-Absorption and UB-Beauty.” Looker pulls his holo caster out and plays several videos of the “ultra beasts” he’d told her about.

     The researcher bit on her thumb, their fighting styles were extremely unique, Absorption being very similar in stance to a Machoke, but much more ruthless in its methods, attacking with various punching attacks. It had a very high defence from the looks of it, taking plenty of hits from non super-effective moves and barely flinching. Its special attack was lacklustre, thankfully. Beauty on the other hand was completely cold in her attacks -refusing to even touch Pokemon with its human-like arms- but instead dealing massive damage in extremely fast bursts with the tough ends of its antennae. When its prey was dealt with it meticulously checked itself for dirt. Unfortunately that's all the videos contained, fighting. Nothing on where the Pokemon's nest or their food source,

     “Incredible” the researcher was awestruck. Even after studying mega evolution in Hoenn she had never seen bug Pokemon this powerful before.

     “Incredibly dangerous is what they are, and unfortunately loose in the wild.”

     “How many are there.”

     “Four UB-Beauties and two UB-Absorptions. Eighteen total, the rest are different species and are in the process of being contained but, we’ve had some difficulties.” Looker sighs softly, running a hand through his short hair. He looks at his friend with concern in his eyes, knowing she won't like what he has to say next. “I understand you’re no longer a trainer but, we need you to capture them so we can send them back to ultra space when we can. The Aether foundation designed a special ‘Beast Ball’ for catching UBs, our associate Wicke, they have a really high catch rate in theory but-” before he can go any further the scientist cuts him off.

     “Looker, I can’t fight Pokemon, you know I won't do that anymore.”

     “I understand, but you can't go out there with just Larvesta at your side, you could get killed!” Larvesta let out a shriek of disapproval, as if to assure him she could protect her friend. When she looked back Lookers eyes were begging.

     “There has to be some other way.” She knew Looker had seen enough people he cared about get hurt from these expeditions. “Ugh, fine, but if they don't listen to me I’m not responsible for what they do.” Looker jumped up in excitement. Grabbing his messenger bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

     “We’ll get you equipped within the week! I’m glad you agreed to this, it will be invaluable to both of us. It took a lot to get Anabel to agree to this but in the end, I’ll be able to get my Oran berry pie! It was marvellous seeing you again, but I'm a very busy man and I must get going. Ciao my friend!” he quickly ran out the door before his friend could get up to chastise him for using her.

     “That's why you did this?!” she called after him, but he was already halfway down the path at the start of the hill. She sighed, running her fingers through her soft locks. She closed the motel door behind her and slid down onto the floor. Her little Larvesta crawled up next to her. When she reached down to pet the fuzz on the little bugs head the whiteness reminded her of the stranger she met earlier.

     She didn't realise her heart was racing as she continued to think about his cocky smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy I've got plans for this thing  
> Honestly I've spent more time on this than I have studying for exams this weekend ;-;  
> Thank you to everyone who send a kudos my way, I didn't mention before but this is my first fic on AO3 and I'm pretty new to the format, so please forgive silly little errors!  
> Hope everyone enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> On a personal note, I have less than zero problems with bugs.  
> While a lot of people either hate or are uncomfortable around bugs, I wanted a reader who not only didn't mind them but actually likes them (I mean c'mon bug Pokemon are so cute! How can you not love Larvesta?) since they would be a good match for ya boi.  
> I honestly think Guz would find a s/o hating bug Pokemon a total dealbreaker, but that's probably just me.


End file.
